All I Wanted
by Collective Soul
Summary: Literati. Based in the middle of the second season, Rory looks back on the specific night when everything with Jess spun out of control. With Luke and Lorelai living together and Jess coming back to town... where will he stay? Hmm... Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

_"Well, what is much?" silence. "Goodnight, Rory."_

And that had been the start. It wasn't so much the words, but the way he spoke them. The way he looked at me, with his eyebrow suggestively arched, the way he smiled. Dean had never looked at me that way. But Jess did. Jess always did. Every time I would pass him on the street, he'd shoot me the look that would leave me speechless and fluttery. Even when Dean was there, and I think even then, Dean's jealousy wasn't so uncalled for. Because maybe he sensed what I couldn't admit; that I was falling for Jess.

Don't get me wrong, I love Dean. But I don't regret that fateful night a couple weeks ago. That night that changed everything.

* * *

Mom was in Buffalo with her business class and I had the house to myself. I was glad to have the time to do my laundry, hopefully without any interruptions like the time when she went the spa with Grandma.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it, annoyed. I knew it wasn't Dean, because he was away, visiting relatives for the weekend. As soon as I saw the outline through the blurred glass, I knew it was Jess, and somehow I wasn't surprised. I opened the door and he just stood there, staring at me. I stared back. He didn't give the me famous "Jess look" but instead stared at me with an intensity that made me ache for him.

"Did you want something, or are you just doing a random dead body search?" I asked, still holding the door open but without inviting him in. He let out a quiet chuckle and smiled playfully at me.

"I'm afraid I am, ma'am," he said. "I wouldn't think of you as the type to leave dead bodies lying around, but I still think I should check out that closet of yours."

"Jess," I said. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to borrow a book," he said, catching my eyes and holding them with his intense stare.

"Got anything in particular in mind?" I swallowed. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, but the top three buttons were undone, exposing the top of his well-defined chest.

"Nope," he said. He smiled at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to invite me in to look around, or is it your intention for me to freeze on the porch while you guess what I'm in the mood for?"

I was hesitant, but another playful smile from him changed my mind. "Sure," I said, probably too loudly. I cleared my throat, nervous, and opened the door wider. He walked in.

I closed the front door and followed him to my room. I watched his back as he scanned my shelf, occasionally murmuring a quiet "hmm" to himself.

After what seemed life ages, he finally turned around.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No," he said. But he didn't make a move to leave. And a part of me was glad.

"Are you going to leave now?" I asked him, both wanting and dreading his answer.

"Do you want me to?" He held my eyes with his again.

"No," I whispered.

He took two steps and was so close to me that I could feel the heat off his body. He reached up and his fingers grazed my cheek. His touch sent an electric current through my body. When his thumb began to sensually trace my lips, I felt like I would melt. I don't know what possessed me, but I reached up, grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face towards mine, parting my lips when they touched his and thrusting my tongue in his mouth. He was surprised by my move but responded immediately. He reached down and held me to him, running his hands up my sides and sending delightful shivers through my body as they touched bare skin. I ran my hands through his course hair and pressed my body against him. As I began to reach down and dip my hands below his waistline, he moaned against my mouth. I smiled, delighted that I had that effect on him.

"Rory," he groaned.

"Yes?" I whispered.

He pulled back and his eyes were filled with passion and longing. "I want you so bad," he said.

His words made me jelly. They made me forget about Dean, my boyfriend. And they made me forget that I hadn't locked the front door.

I took a step away from him. A step towards my bed. I lifted my shirt over my head and slowly lowered myself onto my back on the bed, never breaking eye contact. Jess sucked in a breath. He was quickly on top of me, and I quickly had his shirt off. He captured my mouth in his again, and I reached for the button on his pants. He tugged them off and threw them aside. I licked the side of his neck and up his jaw to behind his ear; a spot I knew would make him hot. I could feel his growing arousal and knew that it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to have me at that moment.

I reached down and lowered my pyjama bottoms, kicking them off hastily. Jess stopped.

"Rory," He was breathing hard, and his voice was hoarse. "Are you… are you sure?"

"Jess," I whispered back, never wanting anything more in my life, "I'm sure."

"Have you… done this before?"

"Yes," I lied.

If sex with Jess Mariano was so wrong, then why did it feel so right?

* * *

The next thing I heard was the sound of insistant knocking on a door. It felt like pounding in my head. I couldn't remeber where I was. But as I looked around and woke up, I quickly came to my senses. I was in my own bed. I was naked. And Jess was sleeping soundly, naked too, beside me. Suddenly, the events of last night came flooding back to me. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard the front door open and remembered what had woken me up. The front door closed. I panicked and tapped Jess on the arm. He muttered something in his sleep but didn't move.

"Jess!" I whispered loudly in his ear.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice call from the hall. "Rory? Are you here?"

"I'm in my room!" I yelled back. "Who is it?" Shit. SHIT. What if he comes in here and sees us like this?

Jess still hadn't woken up. I shook him harder.

"Jess! Wake up!" I whispered louder in his ear.

"It's Luke!" the voice called. I heard footsteps moving closer to my room. "I was wondering if you'd seen Jess anywhere. He didn't come home last night."

My bedroom door opened and Luke stepped in. He just stood there, staring in awe at Jess and I naked in bed together. I didn't even try to explain. Jess rolled over and groggily sat up.

"Rory... what time is it?"

"Uhh... Jess?" I was scared.

"Yeah?" he was awake. He looked around the room. He saw Luke. The look on Luke's face changed from shock to Anger.

"Get dressed, Jess," he said, trying to restrain his anger.

Jess shook his head and chuckled. Luke stood in the doorway. I sat in bed, a sheet wrapped around myself, staring at Luke in horror. He would tell mymom. Word would get out and... Dean.

"Uncle Luke?"Jess's voice broke my thoughts. "Mind if I... get dressed now?"

Luke glared at him and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Fuck," Jess said, getting out his of bed and pulling his boxers on. "Fucking nice way to wake up,"

"Jess," I said. "Please... please don't tell anyone. Don't let him tell anyone."

Jess looked at me. I could tell he was hurt.

"It's not that this didn't mean anything to me," I said quickly. "Jess, I..."

"What?" He was annoyed. He yanked his pants up and pulled his shirt on with such force that I thought the fabric would rip.

"I'm going to break it off with Dean."

He froze and looked at me curiously.

"He doesn't make me feel the way you do. Jess, I think I lo-"

"JESS MARIANO!" Luke's yell penetrated the thin walls and interrupted me. "If you don't get your ass out of here right now, I'll..." he paused as he thought of a good threat. "You can use your imagination, but I'm warning you it won't be pretty."

Jess started to walk to the door but I reached out and held him back. I lifted my head and kissed him fully on the lips.

As he walked out of my bedroom door, he turned back and shot me the sexy and famous Jess look.

* * *

A/N: I dont know how many people still ship for Jess and Rory, but I've just been watching Season Two again, and my God, the HEAT. I will continue this if it will be followed, so let me know if you're reading and want me to continue. 


	2. Busted Again

I remember how I couldn't help but smile to myself as I watched Luke storm down the driveway with Jess casually in tow. My bedroom window was open, and I distinctly heard the words "I don't have to explain anything to you".

I realized that they were headed back to the diner, where Luke would soon phone my mom and tell her what he'd seen. It was weird, but I wasn't scared.

* * *

I stayed at home all day until my mom came home right before dinner.

"I'm starved," she said, and started yammering on about Buffalo and how great it had been.

"Did you actually learn anything?" I asked, wondering why she hadn't brought up the Jess situation.

"Nope, I was too busy being distracted by the buffalos. By the way, there was this one who I named Corky, and I hope you don't mind but I brought him home."

Maybe he hadn't told her. "Uh huh," I said, looking through the fridge for anything edible.

"He's just the cutest thing, he looked at me, and did the little pouty lip thing and I just couldn't say no." She was digging through her suitcase for something.

"Do buffalos even have lips?" He hadn't told her.

"Ah, here it is," She grinned and pulled a shirt out of her suitcase. "This is me and Corky." The shirt had a picture of her beaming next to a buffalo in a cage.

"Let me get this straight," I said, "You went to the zoo, got your picture taken next to a buffalo, and got it printed on a shirt?" I inwardly sighed with relief. I was fine, as long as we didn't run into Luke.

"Not the zoo!" she said, digging through a cupboard. "It was Corky, one of the many buffalo that roam the city streets of Buffalo distracting young ladies from their business classes! By the way, have you noticed that we have no food? C'mon, we're going to Luke's."

"Uh," I stalled, "Why don't… you just sit here and relax after you long journey… I'll go down to Doosey's and grab something,"

"Nah, it's okay," she said, pulling on her coat, "I miss my coffee-man,"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

_Shit._

* * *

"So, little lady, did anything shocking and eventful happen in town while I was away?"

"Not that I can think of…" _She knows, doesn't she?_

"Good, they kept their promise,"

"Who did?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the town folk. They said they wouldn't let anything shocking and eventful happen while I was gone,"

"Oh."

"You're awfully chatty tonight," she said, still walking briskly.

"Me? I'm just… tired,"

"Well, good thing we're at Luke's! _Coffee!_" she grabbed my arm again and yanked me up the steps and into Luke's Diner, where Luke stared at me from behind the counter.

"Coffee?" he grunted.

"Yes, please, good sir. I, a fair maiden, am in desperate need of caffeinated fluid,"

I couldn't look at Luke. But I could tell his eyes were on me.

He cleared his throat. "Rory. Could I have a word with you?"

Lorelai shot us both curious looks, but I followed him behind the counter and halfway up the stairs.

"Rory, about… what I saw…"

I stared at my feet.

"I… I've decided not to tell your mother,"

My head snapped up. "What? Why not?"

"Just… never mind. It doesn't matter." He started back down the stairs. He stopped and turned back. "But I suggest you tell her before she finds out herself,"

He walked back into the diner and I heard my mom ask, "What was that about?"

He gave her some bullshit about me tutoring Jess. I sighed and walking up the stairs to Jess and Luke's apartment. I opened the door and found Jess lying on the couch with a book in his hand. When he saw me come in, he sat up and grinned.

"Rory," he said. "Luke's not going to tell your mom,"

"I heard," I said, "But he didn't say why not,"

"Well, let's just say that I have a little... _information _that would make him awfully embarrased if it got out," he winked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but never mind that, no one will ever know if you don't want them to." We stared at each other in silence.

"Jess…" I began. "I don't… I don't want this to be awkward." But it was.

"Why should it be?" He grinned. "Beside the fact that every time I look at you, I'll imagine you naked."

I blushed. "Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"I'd like that," he said. "Just out of curiosity, have you broken up with Dean yet?"

I sighed as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "He's still out of town. But I swear I'll tell him first thing when he comes back."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

We walked down the stairs and past mom and Luke, who were too caught up in their own conversation to notice up slip past. We walked through town talking casually until we somehow ended up at the bridge. We sat in our favourite place, in the middle of the bridge with our feet dangling justabove the water.

Jess put his arm around me, and I leaned into him and sighed contentedly.

He turned his head to me and looked into my eyes, smiling. This was a side of Jess that I hadn't really noticed before. The passionate, caring side that I had seen the shadow of at times, but had never really emerged.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The taste of his lips set me on fire, and I gently pushed him down on the dock. I sat, straddling him, playing with his lower lip between my teeth. The content moans coming from him encouraged me.

"...Rory? What the -" A male voice made me jerk my head around.

_SHIT._

"JESS??? WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

It was Dean.


	3. Gone

To this day, I can still remember exactly the look on Dean's face. It was a mixture of confusion, fury, hatred and broken-heartedness.

I jumped off Jess and ran towards him, but it was too late.

"Dean, wait," I ran after him.

"Why should I?" he turned to face me. "Are you going to tell me that you love me? That you don't like Jess? That you're sorry and will never do it again?"

"No," I said.

"Good," he said, "Because I wouldn't believe any of that bullshit." He started walking away again. I didn't follow. "By the way," he said over his shoulder, "You deserve him."

I watched him walk down the path and out of sight. I walked back to the bridge and sat down next to Jess.

"So I guess you're broken up, huh?" He smirked.

I sighed. "I guess so. I don't regret anything; it's just that… that's not the way I would have chosen to break up with him. And what the hell did he mean by 'you deserve him'?"

"I'm surprised he didn't come over here and push me in the lake," Jess muttered.

"Jess, can you promise me something?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"That you wont provoke him at all? I don't want to flaunt this in his face,"

"You think I'd do that?" He laughed. "But okay, if so say so, I won't even talk to him,"

"Thanks." I bent down and kissed him fully on the lips. When I straightened up we were both breathless. "I should go,"

"Yeah," he said.

I walked home, past the high school, past Luke's. As I walked past Miss Patty's, I heard a strange sound coming from inside. I didn't think anyone was there, so I poked my head inside. I saw Dean sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He was crying.

* * *

"How was your day?" Lorelai asked me as I joined her in the kitchen. "That's nice," she said before I could answer. "Let's go to Luke's,"

"What's this sudden fascination you seem to have with Luke?" I asked I was dragged out the door.

"It's not Luke; it's his coffee," she feigned a sigh, "You know, one of these says, I should really tell him,"

"Me and Dean broke up," I said suddenly.

Mom stopped. "What?" She demanded. "When? Why? Where? What? Did he break up with you or did you dump him?"

"Dean broke up with me," I said. "It was about ten minutes ago, down at the bridge,"

"But… why?" She asked.

I ignored the question and started walking again.

"Rory!" she called. "Answer me!"

"I don't have to," I said. She caught up and matched her pace to mine.

"So… you're never going to tell me? Never ever?"

"I just don't want to talk about it now, okay?" We reached Luke's. I looked in the window and saw Jess behind the counter. He stared back at me and then winked.

* * *

Mom and I sat at our usual table, but that day we sat in silence. I don't even know why I told her in the first place, because I certainly didn't want to admit that Dean dumped me because I'd cheated on him. With Jess.

Jess came to pour our coffee. He caught me eye a few times and grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Where's Luke, the coffee king?" Mom asked.

"He's upstairs," Jess said, on her fourth refill. "Why?"

"It's weird," she said, "this place seems different when he's not here. It's just too… nice and civilized."

"You're right," I said. "And there's no one to lecture you about why you shouldn't drink four cups of coffee in one sitting."

"You know, I never realized how much I miss that," she said, standing up. "I think I'm going to go get my lecture."

I stared at her. "You're going into Luke's apartment?"

"Well it's not like I haven't been up there before."

I continued to stare.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you, Luke and I are having a secret love affair. Yep, me and the coffee king." She laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Jess and I were alone in the diner, except for Kirk in a corner and Miss Patty absorbed in conversation with a man I'd never seen before.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

I'd never had a better offer.

* * *

After a couple weeks, things were finally great, with the exception of a few times when we would run into Dean. He had been avoiding me, and he had every right to. I was happy, I got the impression that Jess was happy, and soon the town began to accept the fact that Dean and I were no longer together. Jess and I decided to keep our relationship on the down-low for the time being, seeing as he wasn't my Mom's favourite person.

But then there was last night. When my world was turned upside-down and my heart was wrenched from my chest and torn in half.

I'm not under the impression that he did it to hurt me. Hell, he even left me a note.

_Rory,_

_I'm going away. I'd bring you with me, but you have a future all set for you and I don't want to spoil it. I had some great times with you. Sorry it couldn't last. _

_Jess_

After reading it for the twelfth time, I finally realized what had happened.

Jess had left. He was gone.


	4. I Told You So

Two days after Jess left, I accidentally sat next to Dean on the bus. By the time I realized he was beside me, I had already sat down and I figured it would be rude to move.

"Hi," I said quickly.

"Hey," Dean said curtly. He looked around. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I glared. "Away."

"Do you even know where?"

I didn't answer him.

"Rory, I warned you about that guy. I told you he was trouble. But you didn't listen to me. Then, you…" he sucked in a breath. "You know, I would have never pegged you as the cheating type. You could have at least broken up with me first."

"Dean, I -"

"I don't want to hear it," he interrupted. "This is my stop."

He stood up and walked off the bus without a glance back at me. My eyes followed his back until he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

It had been two months with no word from Jess. I was worried, I was pissed off, and I actually missed him. Dean would still avert his eyes when I would pass him on the street, but occasionally would give me a knowing, 'you got what you deserved' kind of look. Luke didn't know where Jess was, and for some unknown reason had still failed to tell Lorelai that he's caught us in bed together.

Mom never found out that I'd slept with Jess, and she didn't even know that I was dating Jess for those short two weeks. I know I should have told her, but I knew she wouldn't approve because she saw a repeat of her past when she saw me with Jess.

My mom and Luke started seeing each other, and it quickly got pretty serious. Within two months, they were making plans for Luke to move in. I didn't mind; I really liked Luke, but I was reminded of Jess every time I looked at him.

* * *

The phone rang as the three of us were watching 'Being There', my mom in a Peter Sellers mood. Since I was closest to the phone, I dragged myself off the floor and to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, is Luke there?"

My heart skipped as I heard the familiar voice.

"I called the diner… someone told me I could get him here,"

I couldn't speak.

"Hello?"

"Just… just a second," I stammered. "Luke,"

"What?" he called from the couch.

"Phone for you."

"Tell them I'll call back later. Who is it?"

"It's Jess."

* * *

After about a minute of _uh huh_'s and _yeah_'s, Luke switched to the cordless phone and walked up the stairs. Mom and I stared at each other after we heard a door shut upstairs.

He came down after about ten minutes and sat down on the couch, head in hands.

"He wants to move back," Luke said.

"What?" I was really confused. "But where _is_ he? Where has he been?"

"Apparently he went back to New York. We didn't really get into that."

"So what did you tell him?" I demanded.

"About what?"

"About moving back," I said. "You said no, right?"

"Well…" Luke paused and looked at Lorelai, who hadn't said a word since he came back down. "I explained that things had changed since he left. That I was living with Lorelai. I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea for him to live with us, because of you, Rory,"

"And what did he say?"

"Hold on," Lorelai interrupted. "What does this have to do with Rory?"

"I'm mad at him," I said vaguely. I didn't want to get into the details.

"Anyways," said Luke, "I told him I'd talk to you guys and get back to him. Apparently he's in some kind of trouble and can't stay in New York."

"Why doesn't he stay with Liz?" Lorelai asked. "I mean, he's her flesh and blood, he's her problem, she should deal with it."

"She told him outright she doesn't want him," Luke said. "I know it would be a hassle, but I feel guilty. He's my nephew."

Lorelai sighed. "How long would he stay for?"

"Wait a second," I interjected. "You're actually considering it now?"

"Well, he _is _Luke's family," She said. "And it won't be too long, right? And how bad could a fight be?"

"Mom," I said. I was about to argue, but then I realized that I couldn't without telling her what happened between Jess and I. And that would admit lying to her about seeing Jess for those two weeks, and that would break her heart.

"Fine," I said. "Do whatever you want."

Luke went upstairs again and came down with the phone and a piece of paper. He dialled the number and waited.

"It's Luke," he said. Pause. "Yeah, you can come." Pause. "No, she's fine," Pause. "Tomorrow around supper? Fine. See you then." Pause. "You're welcome."

* * *

It was one in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I went into the den to watch TV, but nothing was on. I glanced at the coffee table and saw the phone and Jess's number. I bit my lip, but ended up bringing the phone and paper into my room, shutting the door after me.

My heart pounded in my chest as I dialled the number.

"Yeah?" He said, answering on the second ring.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, I was up." He paused. "Rory?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Long time, no talk," he said.

"You could say that," I said. "I thought you had my number,"

"I do," he said.

"Then why the hell didn't you call me?" I said, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"I -"

"And that note?" I went on, "I'd like to thank you for that. Yeah, thanks _so_ much for having the decency to tell me where you were going. At least now I realize how stupid I was. I actually expected you to call me. Or write a letter. But you know what my biggest mistake was? Thinking you cared."

"Rory,"

"Look, I don't want you explaining anything. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and let out a breath.

I fell back on my bed and let the tears stream from my eyes. I cried until I fell asleep.


	5. Broccoli on Pizza?

I was in my room when I heard Jess let himself in the front door. Mom and Luke were at Doosey's getting food for dinner.

"Well, look who it is," I turned around to see him leaning against my doorframe. He raised one of his eyebrows and grinned at me. My heart pounded.

"You're early," I said. It was only four.

"I said I'd be here around supper. Some people eat early. Where's Luke and your mom?"

"Getting supper. As often as we eat at four o'clock in the afternoon, we decided to wait a bit today, just for you,"

"That's awfully nice of you to change your eating schedule on account of me,"

"Why are you here?" I decided to play it cool. Or as cool as I could.

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to stay. Sleeping on the streets really isn't as glamorous as it's made out to be, believe me."

"No, I mean why did you leave New York?" I asked. "If that's where you really were?"

"It doesn't matter,"

I didn't want to probe him any more, so I didn't ask.

We stood in silence.

"I thought this might be awkward," he said.

"Did you?" I said sarcastically. "Hmm, let's see. We sleep together for two weeks, you leave without a word, only leaving a note that doesn't say where you're going or why you're going or where I can reach you. Then you come back here and expect everything to be the way it was?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore," he said. He opened his mouth and was about to say something else when we heard the front door open and Mom and Luke come in.

"Look, he's _my _nephew and I think I know him better than you. He's not going to eat that pizza."

"But it's so good!"

"He doesn't like broccoli."

"Everybody likes broccoli!"

Jess walked into the kitchen.

"You're early," Luke told him.

"So I've heard."

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep that night. Just knowing that Jess and I were the only ones on the floor and all that separated us was a wall sent shivers up spine. I didn't know what to think. Most of me hated him for hurting me so much. But a part of me loved him. I sat up in bed and decided a glass of water would help. I crept into the kitchen, and when I turned on the light, found Jess sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him.

"It's one in the morning," he said, as if that explained it all. I looked at him blankly. "And in New York I had a different sleeping schedule."

"Okay," I said. I got a glass and filled it with water. I started to head back to bed.

"Wait," he said.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, Rory," he said. "I screwed up. I've been thinking about it, and I screwed up big. I never should have left. And that note… what the hell was I thinking? Look, I just want to say… I'm sorry,"

I eyed him suspiciously. I'd never heard him apologize before. I didn't know if he meant it. But he sure sounded sorry. And I wanted to believe him.

"How can I trust you?" I said. "How do I know you won't leave in the middle of the night?"

He stood up, walked over to me, took my hands and looked me in the eye. "I promise I won't leave. At least not without you,"

He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked out, saying "Goodnight Rory,"

I stood there, dazed. I didn't know what to think, and I didn't know what to believe. The Jess that had walked into this house today did not seem like the same Jess who had left two months ago.

It made me wonder what had happened to him in New York.


	6. Reconciliation?

The next day was still weird, but I didn't have any false expectations of normality returning. I was still at a loss of words when I was in the same room as him, which was often, considering we were living in the same house. I would avert my eyes when he would try to catch them with his penetrating stare, and I could see the sheepish look on his face he didn't see me looking.

Mom knew that we 'were in a fight', although I refused to tell her what it was about, despite her probing.

For the life of me, I don't understand why Luke didn't tell her about the time he caught us in bed together. I'm still worried that he will, one day.

It was in the middle of summer, and I spent most of my time wandering aimlessly around town, anywhere but the house. I felt a little guilty for avoiding Jess, but when I remembered what he did, the guilt would be replaced with anger.

One night when I had nowhere to go and my mom and Luke were out for the evening, I sat and began to watch Edward Scissorhands. Halfway into the movie, Jess sat down beside me.

"That Johnny Depp is so dreamy," he said, rolling his eyes.

I said nothing, pretending to be engrossed in the movie.

"Rory?" I could tell he was looking at me.

"What?" I said, feigning annoyance, but actually nervous.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I would have never thought I would hear those word come from your mouth,"

"What can I say?" he said, shrugging. "But really, why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"Jess," I turned on the couch and faced him. "I've never heard you apologize before, let alone admit you're wrong. Forgive me if it takes me by surprise just a tiny bit."

He didn't say anything, but turned around and faced the TV, and I could tell he was pretending to watch but wasn't really.

A couple minutes later he turned around to face me suddenly. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't know!" I said, unsure. "I mean, you seem different and all, but I really don't know if I can believe you."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Tell me what happened in New York."

He sighed. "Rory, that's not going to make you want to forgive me,"

"I don't care what it is, Jess," I said, lying. "Just so long as it's honest."

"I got into some trouble with the law,"

Not surprising. "Drugs?"

"No," he paused. "I was involved in a gas station hold-up."

"And so… the judge decided to send you to Stars Hollow instead of jail?"

"I didn't get caught." He said. "But I didn't want to stick around. That's why I came here. There. Are you happy?"

I wasn't too happy that he came to Stars Hollow because he was on the run, but I was glad he told me what really happened.

"Wait," I said. "So you're only here because you're running from the law."

"No, Rory," he said, a look of sincerity in his eyes. "I could have gone anywhere. I came here because of you."

I never would have expected Jess to say anything like this; and I was having a difficult time believing him. It was so odd to hear him say things like this. I wondered I he was being sarcastic, in a sick sort of way. But I remembered how much I had missed him.

I decided to give him a chance.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. 


End file.
